Tasukete
by Anime333
Summary: Usually Ichigo is the one to save people. But what happens when he's the one who needs saving? Warning: End of anime spoilers. Kinda *Discontinued for now. Await remake*
1. Boredom

_I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. I know there are also bit and pieces floating about that don't make much sense, despite rereading and tweaking, I may have missed a few rough patches. If you spot these buggers, let me know!_

* * *

Had any normal person walked in on Ichigo Kurosaki that Wednesday afternoon, they would have thought him odd for constantly stealing glances at the seemingly empty corner of his desk, a halfheartedly incomplete homework assignment abandoned before him.

Thankfully, nobody he knew was normal. His closest companions – besides his family – were all...different. Uryū was a Quincy, Orihime and Chad had their own abilities, and Rukia, Renji, and others from the 13 Court Guard Squad – former and current – were all Soul Reapers.

Groaning, Ichigo turned away from his pass and scanned his room with uncaring eyes. It had been a while since his powers had been restored, but he hadn't been needed for anything yet. If he wasn't fighting to protect others, he felt useless.

Which is why today sucked.

Standing from his chair, Ichigo stretched his sore back and popped his neck, growling in frustration. His bad temper seemed to have a way of making everything worse. He contemplated kicking his chair out the window, but that required effort, and he was having one of those teenage lethargic evenings. So he grabbed a previously discarded magazine and flopped down onto his bed to read.

It's not like he anything better to do. Karin was at a soccer match, and Yuzu was there to cheer her on. Ichigo would have liked to have gone, if it hadn't been for an essay having been thrust upon him at the last minute, and Yuzu's urging for him to work on it. And their father was away at a conference out of town, which wasn't uncommon. Orihime and Chad were no go's as well. They also had the essay to write. Despite knowing the fact that he was probably already finished with the work twice over, Ichigo just couldn't find himself hanging out with Uryū. Keigo was most definitely having the same problem Ichigo did, though he was most likely trying to get Mizuiro to help. Why was everyone so busy?!

Out of sheer annoyance, Ichigo _did_ end up kicking the chair from his position on the bed, causing it to crash ungracefully onto the pillow where Kon was sleeping. Waking up to the disturbance, he jumped up and started ranting. As usual.

"- did you go and do that?! I was having the best dream! Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku were all cuddl-"

Ichigo growled again, throwing the magazine to shut Kon up.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep, because when Ichigo blearily opened his eyes, his combat pass was beeping, alerting him of a hollow. Jumping up, he grabbed the wooden artifact and, promptly releasing into his spirit form (AN: I have no better phrase for it.), shot out of the window,leaving his body behind to crumple to the floor.

After reaching a considerable height, where he could see all of Karakura Town, Ichigo scanned the town like he should be his homework. But nothing appeared out of the ordinary. He couldn't feel any spiritual pressure, other than the common pinpricks from Kisuke, Tessai, Yoruichi, and a few others.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, groaning. He hated to admit it, but that hollow had been his only chance at breaking the boredom. And yet there wasn't one to be seen. Only after that thought process truly registered in his brain did he become absolutely confused. His combat pass had never led him astray – it was impossible. So that meant there had to be a hollow!

 _'Maybe somebody already dealt with it of it.'_ Ichigo told himself. It wasn't like there was only him to take care of the hollows. Like he'd been so sluggishly mulling over earlier, his friends were also capable of handling them. And there was also that one Soul Reaper assigned to Karakura Town, whatever his name was.

Growling – he'd been doing this a lot recently – Ichigo sank to one of the rooftops and began a not so slow flash-step home, annoyed all the while.

So absorbed was he in his thoughts that Ichigo was failed to notice the shadow behind him until he felt a sharp pain in his head before everything went black.

* * *

 _How's that for a cliffhanger? I just couldn't help on the first chapter,too! (please don't kill me)_

 _Also,yes, I know, I'm juggling two at a time, not to mention a social life I don't have. And school. That's important. But it's more writing for my lazy ass and more stuff for others to read._

 _Quick note for those of you who are curious about the title. It means to help/save/rescue. Google Translate ftw._

 _Last thing: I will **try** to post each chapter every Tuesday or sooner. If you've read my warning on my other fic, (wow,not trying to advertise or anything, I swear) you would know I procrastinate. A lot. That is why I say try._


	2. Vanish

_I thought it over. My idea of long is too short. So I created a poll. Wherever it is, go find it and use it. Tell me what my minimum word count should be._

 _Also, due to meetings I attend every other Tuesday, I will have to make this schedule confusing for y'all. That's why this chapter was posted today as apposed to yesterday. Next week will be Tuesday, the week after that, Wednesday, and so on and so forth._

* * *

It was one of those evenings in the Soul Society that was entirely too peaceful. Sure, if you were bored, you could train with Squad 11 until you couldn't lift you wooden sword, or you could just wander the Rukon District in the waning light. Either way, it was peaceful.

Which is what told Rukia that something was wrong. If it was peaceful here...She groaned. What had Ichigo gotten himself into now?

Renji glanced at her, curiosity and knowing all over his face. The same feeling was most likely dawning on a few others, mostly captains who knew the substitute well.

Placing her head in her palm, Rukia's mind began whirring with ideas of what he could have done this time. But she didn't need to wonder long, before a pale-faced Captain Jūshirō Ukitake came sprinting towards the two friends. Now, when a captain – especially your own – comes sprinting towards you with a face like that, you have a reason to worry.

"Lieutenant Rukia!" the captain cried, reaching them. His face had turned a lighter shade than his hair. "I have urgent news. It's about our ally, the substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. He's vanished."

* * *

She was sure she'd heard wrong. Captain Ukitake hadn't said he'd gone somewhere, like Hueco Mundo or somewhere equally stupid and dangerous. No, he'd _disappeared_. Though she may not have realized it, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki had turned paler than her captain.

Despite this, she had to ask, "Where?" She'd never admit it, but she'd always feared he'd be lost to her forever. He'd saved her and countless other too many times to just vanish.

The Squad 13 captain shook his remorsefully. "We don't know. I did my regular check up on him and found he had released his spirit form. We were unable to detect any hollows in Karakura Town, so I contacted Zennosuke Kurumadani and he informed me that Ichigo had in fact left his residence due to his combat pass alert of a hollow. But he never went back to his home, and this was a few hours ago. Just to confirm our suspicions, we did a scan on the area and we were unable to sense his spiritual pressure at all."

With each word, Rukia found herself growing colder and colder. "No," she whispered defiantly. "I don't believe it. Ichigo doesn't just-" Her voice cracked and she turned away, refusing to look at either the captain or Renji

Renji reached out a tentative hand in an attempt to comfort his childhood friend. Finding that she did not pull away from his touch, he drew her into a gentle embrace. Rukia released a shuddering breath and buried her face in his Shihakusho. (AN: Yes, I Googled their clothing)

Renji watched her with concern before turning to Captain Ukitake. "Do we have any clues as to what happened or where he could have gone?"

To Rukia, Renji's voice sounded distant, as if underwater. She barely registered the tone of his voice, how it shuddered, how fast his heart beat beneath her hand, how quickly he was starting to panic. She was too keenly focused on her captain's words, intent on hearing every scrap of information he had on Ichigo's whereabouts.

Still hidden by Renji's Shihakusho, Rukia heard the swish of his hair as Captain Ukitake shook his head.

"I see," Renji replied, sub-consciously holding Rukia closer. He'd never voice it to anybody, but he'd grown fond of Ichigo, and he felt worry beginning to gnaw at him. He knew how often he and Ichigo bickered, but he felt an almost brotherly attachment to the hot-headed substitute. Then another dashed into his thoughts.

"What about his friends and family in Karakura Town?", he cried, trying to ignore Rukia's tensing in his grip.

"They are all safe," Jūshirō replied soothingly, holding up a hand for emphasis. "Immediately after his spiritual pressure vanished, I had the others checked up on. No, it seems only Ichigo has gone."

It was the other Lieutenant's turn to release a shaky breath. "Have you told them?", he asked, his voice lowered slightly.

Captain Ukitake was silent for a moment, his face grim. Rukia took this moment to dry her face and turn to face him. His expression softened at the sight of her misty amethyst eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"No," he replied, looking away quickly in shame. "Head Captain Yamamoto has told us to wait. If he does not return within a week, we are to search and alert them." It was obvious he'd begrudgingly accepted the order. He returned his gaze to Rukia's. "Most of the captain's consider Ichigo a good friend and important ally to the Soul Society. He has saved us more times than many would like to admit, and has always offered his help, even when the outcome does not affect him. We will find him, Rukia. I promise you."

"It won't work," she found herself saying. "If they haven't already, then they'll soon find they can't detect his spiritual pressure. And then there's Karin, Yuzu, and Mr. Kurosaki. Even if they won't worry, Orihime will. And then she'll starting asking questions, telling those who she believes need to know, namely us or Urahara. It doesn't matter what you do. His disappearance will not go unnoticed."

Her captain grimaced and turned away,allowing his silver locks to hide his face. "I didn't say it would go unnoticed, Lieutenant Rukia. I merely said we captains are ordered to wait."

Renji released his hold on Rukia and took a single step forward, an idea formed in his mind. "Wait, you said captains?" A nod was his reply. "Rukia and I...we're not a captain rank, sir. Maybe we could go look!" He was moving his hands around for emphasis, getting excited.

Captain Ukitake turned his head to look at the animated red-head. His eyes were playful. "The orders were specific.", he replied. "All captains were to continue their daily duties and await further orders upon the subject. He said nothing of lower ranks." He turned away, though his face was still towards the Lieutenants. "Use this information however you feel necessary. If you will excuse me, I must return and rest. I feel my illness starting to reappear." As if on cue, he coughed into his hand and walked away, waving shortly.

Once the captain was out of sight, Renji and Rukia gazed at eachother, both thinking the same thing. But they weren't going to be able to do this on their own. They needed help, and they knew it.

* * *

 _I realize how sappy and crybaby-like I made Rukia in this chapter. But as I'm too lazy to rewrite the chapter, deal with it. This chapter is longer because of her tears, so be happy!_


	3. Permission

_Screw it! I don't want to do the EvyxEd, so I'm doing double Bleach this week! I might just post these whenever I finish. As for Stalking His Prey...forgive me!_

 _Note: I completely made up what the Kuchiki Manor looks like, so if anyone is agitated by something being here and not this other thing, which is over there, I'm sorry! If only I could find a layout of the dang place. But alas, no. I found no such thing. Therefore! I made shit up. Enjoy._

* * *

Rukia sat before the dining room table, gazing off into space, her meal left untouched before her. Her mind was elsewhere, namely on Ichigo's disappearance. They needed a plan. And fast. She had a mental list of possible companions, all equally from the Soul Society and the World of the Living. Orihime was a most definite need; Rukia hated to admit it, but they might need her healing capabilities.

Both Rukia and Renji had agreed that the group they would organize needed to be small, but hard-pressing to overpower. Her brother,along with all of the other captains, were obviously unable, lest they disobey a direct order. Rukia shied away from the idea of taking Chad or Uryū though she couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why, other than she didn't want to risk them while retrieving Ichigo.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her brother gazing at her with the blank concern she'd become accustomed to over the years. A slender brow was raised at his failed attempts to grasp her attention, so he had resorted to watching her. Almost immediately after he had returned from his duties, Byakuya Kuchiki had noticed pits of sorrow drowning the usual sparkle in his sister's violet orbs, and he'd felt a touch of concern. Hardly anything bothered Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, and when it did, it was either ludicrous or deeply troubling.

With his knowledge on recent events, the captain voted the latter. Of course Jūshirō would tell her: she was his Lieutenant. But the look held by those eyes made Byakuya deeply wish she had been left in the dark. He wasn't as heartless as he appeared; he just had trouble conveying his emotions. So he just watched her and, though his own eyes never showed it, he felt his own concern for the substitute start to fester.

* * *

(AN: Yeah, I switched POVs randomly. I admit I was considering taking the above, slapping a title on it, and running, but it's too damn short. So I kept [hopefully well] transitioning between the two.)

* * *

All throughout Byakuya's inner turmoil, Rukia was still focused intently on her mental list, comparing strengths, weaknesses, and about all else: efficiency. Could they get the job done? They'd most likely have to sneak in, so she immediately discarded the candidates from Captain Zaraki's squad. Not one person in that entire squad could be silent. She could always ask someone from Squad 2...

And then it struck her. "Yoruichi," she whispered. Of course. Yoruichi was the former captain of Squad 2, and if anybody could rescue Ichigo, it would be her.

Captain Kuchiki narrowed his eyes at the name whispered by his younger sister. If Rukia was planning on doing what he suspected...

He mentally sighed. It made sense one he'd traveled her train of thought. Sometimes Rukia was easy to read, which was useful when it came to knowing things she'd never talk about. So his little sister was going to ask former captain Shihoin for help, was she? Just the thought of that woman allowed a small scowl to grace his features. But she was a rational choice, being a strong fighter and invaluable ally.

The fact that Rukia was going still worried him, however. She _had_ to be aware of the danger. The life of one person wasn't worth it. This time he actually sighed aloud. His little sister was more like Ichigo than she'd probably every admit, or know.

The sigh caused Rukia to snap out of her trance-like state and turned to her adopted older brother. She tried to gather something from his stunningly gentle eyes, but only saw her reflection in them.

Her expression was unnerving, she realized. Her amethyst eyes were distant and sorrowful, along with the circles around them being slightly puffy.

Rukia averted her gaze guiltily. No wonder he was watching her. Then she noticed she had yet to touch any of her food. Despite knowing she wasn't hungry, and she wouldn't taste it anyway, she began eating slowly, not once looking at her brother.

He was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "I hope you know what you're doing," he said softly in between bites. Rukia didn't reply, trying to focus on the motion of bringing the food to her mouth, chewing, and then swallowing. It was a surprisingly difficult task when one's throat felt tight and their mind raced.

Byakuya continued, appearing unperturbed by her answer, or lack thereof. "Think through every aspect of the problem rationally, Rukia. I will not forbid you to go, seeing as it is plain your mind is set on the matter. But know this: I will not allow you to get harmed for the sake of Ichigo Kurosaki, now matter how much you believe it is your duty."

After digesting his words, Rukia felt compelled to ask the captain something, despite knowing the possible consequences. "Even if it harms my pride to leave him?"

Those slate eyes narrowed, but his voice was still the same, "We do not know the severity of his disappearance yet."

He set down his utensils and focused a trained eye on her, reading her every movement. "If Ichigo Kurosaki was indeed abducted-" He was broken off by a small – almost whimper – coming from Rukia. It was more unsettling than to his liking, but he continued nonetheless. "-then it is very likely you will not be able to overpower his captors."

"It wouldn't be just me!", Rukia blurted, dropping her own utensils to clatter onto the plate. "There would be...others."

Captain Kuchiki exhaled softly in what could have been a sigh of exasperation. "Am I correct in presuming Lieutenant Abari is to be one of them?", he asked. "Along with former captain Yoruichi Shihoin?"

Rukia swallowed, though her throat was dry, and nodded slowly.

"Yes, that is what I had planned on, brother." she whispered.

"Would the three of you be enough?"

"We'd bring Orihime along with us."

Her brother's eyes were narrowed further.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Rukia. It would fall upon my honor were you to get injured in this mission."

"I know, brother. But I feel that Ichigo is my responsibility-"

"As you are mine.", Byakuya interrupted gently. "You plan to look for Ichigo, yet you do not know what realm he is located in."

Rukia took a shuddering breath before voicing a thought that had been teasing her for a while.

"There are those with power in the World of The Living that are able to hide a person's spiritual pressure within a given area. It is similar to when Ichigo went to train with the Visored. Orihime told me that one of them, Hachigen I believe he was called, had powers similar to hers, though he created only barriers with weak healing. His barriers hid one's spiritual pressure from the outside world.*"

The information seemed to send a spark of remembrance through the captain.

"Hachigen Ushōda," he said, as if quoting. "former Vice-Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps, under former captain Tessai Tsukabishi. Is he whom you speak of?"

Rukia nodded gently. "Yes,"

"I have heard of him," Byakuya replied casually. He propped his elbows upon the low set table and settled his chin on close-knit fingers. The way his hair gathered around his face would seem comical to anyone else, but to Rukia, it made him look all the more calculating.

She remained in reverent silence, unsure of what to say to the powerful captain. He had read her like a book.

He continued, his eyes never straying from her face.

"I understand your reason in hoping that it is the case with Ichigo Kurosaki's disappearance, knowing there are powers like Miss Inoue's out there. But I have questions that best be answered: How can you be certain this is the case? It is possible you are thinking of the situation incorrectly. And even if Ichigo Kurosaki is in fact within the grasp of someone with that ability, then I must point out that you yourself said that they may be able to hide spiritual pressure. How would you find him?"

His request was met with a hard gaze and pursed lips; he hardly expected an answer.

"Your questions are simpler than you'd have me believe, brother." Rukia replied.

An eyebrow was arched, but no other emotion was displayed on the impregnable mask set upon Byakuya's slanted face.

She continued before he became too upset with her rude manner. "Orihime found Ichigo last time. What is to stop her from doing it again?"

He was silent, just gazing at her blankly. Finally he spoke.

"You're right. What is to stop Miss Inoue from finding Ichigo Kurosaki again? But that is where your reasoning loses touch. You're basing all of this on possibility, Rukia. You cannot do that and hope to succeed."

If she didn't have the respect for Byakuya that she did, Rukia would have crossed her arms and huffed loudly. But she didn't. She elaborated gently.

"I understand brother. But even if I am wrong, then what harm will I be doing? I was not given an order to avoid searching, and there is little in the World of The Living to harm me. If what you say is true, if Ichigo is elsewhere, then why would there be strong fighters attempting to keep a Soul Reaper from looking for someone?"

She was answered by his knitted eyebrows as he mulled deeply over her words.

Finally, he sighed and blinked slowly. "You are adamant in this?" he asked.

Rukia nodded, uncaring as her bangs clung to her face. "Like we have already said, brother, Ichigo is as much my responsibility as I am yours."

 _*Forgive me if I messed up Hatchi's powers! I'm drawing from memory and I'm finding nothing useful on the damn wiki._


	4. Gomenasai

Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai.

Translation:

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.

Yeah, if you couldn't tell, I'm really sorry! As I've mentioned before, I'm still in school, so that takes up most of my time, especially since I have homework every day, including weekends. I'm not trying to make excuses, but just hear me out. I missed my due date, by practically almost a week. And I'm still not done, sadly. But I'm up to 4 pages on Word, and I'm trying to find a close somewhere. So far, there isn't one in sight. However, when I find one, it'll go straight up to here.


	5. Protect

_Gomenasai! Oh wait, we're done with that. Yeah...I rushed my ending a little bit. To be honest with you guys, the reason I was so late was due to the fact that I'm already working on chapter 5. Dual chapters! So yeah, that should be out pretty quickly. Give me a couple of days and we should be set._

* * *

Pain. That was the last thing he remembered. It wasn't the worst pain he'd ever felt, no, that was far worse than the blow he'd received. He still felt the pain, too, a deep throbbing in the back of his skull. So that meant he was alive. But he wasn't in Karakura town.

Ichigo opened his eyes and found that all he saw was black. Then he noticed the pressure put around his head; he was blindfolded. The comforting weight of Zangetsu on his back was gone, replaced by a cold, rough, slightly damp surface. He felt the stinging bite of metal around his wrists, which were pulled together behind him. By poking around with his finger, Ichigo found they were attached to eachother and chained to the wall he was propped up against.

All he could hear was his rapid heartbeat and his own labored breathing. He was starting to panic slightly. Ichigo's mind was still fuzzy and he could barely remember what had happened, other than he had gone to look for a hollow and then...

And then everything was gone, replaced by the swirling abyss of unconsciousness.

"Dammit," he muttered as a stronger wave of pain overtook him and made him feel dizzy.

"You shouldn't swear," a small voice chided.

Ichigo started at the other voice. He was sure he hadn't heard it in his head; it had been too realistic reverberating through the room.

"Who's there?" he dared to ask.

He felt two gentle hands reach up and slowly ease the blindfold off. Crouching before him was a little girl; she couldn't have been more than 8.

"Hi!" she exclaimed cheerily, beaming widely.

Ichigo blinked as he adjusted his eyes from utter darkness to the dim lighting of the room. It was plainly made out of concrete with a large iron door near the right of the room. Just looking around told him that the room was old: cobwebs were scattered in every corner, along with long jagged cracks.

Then he focused in the little girl, his cellmate. Her entire body was covered in grime and dirt. Dusty blue hair was pulled into two side ponytails (AN: Pigtails is a stupid word.). What alarmed Ichigo the most was the the bruises that dotted any patch of bare skin, and probably more hidden by the tattered gown covering her slim figure.

But whatever pain she felt was hidden quite well behind her jovial expression.

"Uh," Ichigo managed. The girl cocked her head questioningly before pulling away from his face. She promptly sat on her legs, in the V between Ichigo's own legs, which he was glad to see weren't chained.

Then the girl did something unexpected: she reached out a pale hand and touched a bag under his eye, her lips thinned into a the slightest hint of a frown. She was still like this for a moment before finally drawing away, as if satisfied.

"What's your name?" Ichigo managed to ask, his voice raw and scratchy.

"Mila," the blue-headed girl replied, her grin returning. "What's yours?"

"Ichigo,"

"Ee-Ee-Ichi," the small girl fumbled with the name, chewing on her lip in slight annoyance. After a few more failed attempts, she stopped to whine, "That's too hard!"

Despite himself, despite the situation, despite his slight panic, the Substitute Soul Reaper chuckled. "Well, what do you want to call me...Mila?" he added with a smirk.

As he expected, Mila appeared even more frustrated knowing he could pronounce her name with ease while she could barely say half of his. But her eyes were still shining, eager at the prospect of giving him her own special name.

She held her chin pressed firmly against her chest with crossed arms, muttering so softly Ichigo couldn't hear her words. Then she gave an excited exclamation, pounding a fist into her hand with a triumphant grin.

"Hey," Mila began. "Can I call you Big Brother Ichi?"

* * *

The honor, the _respect,_ in the title caught Ichigo off guard, but he quickly recovered with a nonchalant shrug, though it was hard with his hands cuffed behind him.

Mila's eyes darted to his wrists before quickly returning to him. _This girl doesn't miss anything, does she?,_ Ichigo thought to himself.

The young girl looked around, her head ducked, as if afraid of being seen. Gingerly, she reached into one of the scraps holding her hair and pulled out a complex mesh of paperclips and wire tape. Mila then outstretched her arm behind Ichigo and began fumbling with the cuffs and mechanism.

It wasn't long before she had both of the cuffs off and Ichigo was rubbing his wrists to regulate the blood-flow.

"Thank you," he managed, deciding it was better not to mention the lockpicking instrument, which went back within the folds of Mila's make-shift tie, as if it had never existed; there wasn't even a hint of a bulge of where it was secured. He vaguely wondered of her past, but quickly discarded it. Not the time.

"Do you know where we are?", he asked, standing to stretch his stiff and aching joints.

Mila wrapped her arms around one knee, the other outstretched, and shook her head. "I dunno," she whispered, looking around with an expression Ichigo couldn't place: it was a mixture between sadness and wonder.

The young man shrugged again, thankful to being able to move freely once more.

"Hey, Big Brother Ichi?" Mila asked.

Ichigo turned his head towards her,though his back was still facing her.

"What are you wearing?"

Ichigo glanced down was slightly surprised to see he was still in his Soul Reaper form. How he had been previously unaware was startling.

He returned his amber gaze to Mila's teal one and mulled over an explanation, his thoughts churning. A single thought burned brightly in his mind:

 _This girl can see me. She can actually see me._

Any normal person, or anyone without any spiritual pressure, would never be able to see Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form. It formed a cold pit on his stomach for some reason.

His silence was noticed by Mila, who had cocked her head questioningly. "Something wrong?",she asked. "You're pale."

Ichigo gulped and turned fully towards her. Why was he so shaken up by this?

"Have you ever seen monsters around your home before, and then people wearing this?" He gestured towards his clothing.

Mila appeared thoughtful for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah, a lot." She looked him over. "I think I've seen you before, Big Brother! You fought those monsters with a sword this big!" She spread out her arms for emphasis.

"Do you live in Karakura Town?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, sitting crossed-legged before Mila. So she had seen him before...

The little girl shrugged. "Kinda,"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'kinda'?"

Mila shrugged again. "I move place to place whenever I gotta. I was just staying in Karakura Town when this "she gestured around with a limp hand. "happened."

"How long have you been here?" he pressed softly, his amber eyes gentle.

Another shrug. "I lost count."

There was that pit in his stomach again. But it was different this time: instead of the coldness of shock, it was the seething of rage. She was just a little girl, treated worse than a criminal. It made his blood boil at the thought.

"Do you know why we're here?" Ichigo asked, scooting slightly closer to Mila.

She shook her head solemnly. "I dunno. It seems like, whenever they feel like it, they come here and do whatever they wanna."

Ichigo bristled and leaned forward until he was right in her face. He held her shoulders with a gentle but firm grip, staring her right in the eye. "What do they do?" His hard tone made the little girl turn away.

He persisted with a slightly softer tone. "Mila, this is a very important question. What do they do to you?"

The bluenette raised a sad gaze to his. "It hurts," She held out her lacerated arm, allowing Ichigo to see the numerous bruises and cut, which appeared much worse up close.

Gingerly, Ichigo held her hand, which was the only part of the limb that wasn't mutilated. But even then, he had to be careful to avoid touching her marred wrist. "Is this where it hurts the most?" he asked, internally swearing to get revenge on whoever injured Mila.

The little girl shook her head, and the Substitute felt his mouth go dry and his heart drop.

But he let out a mental sigh of relief when Mila took his finger in a small pale hand and guided it to her side. Ichigo kept his touch light as he felt her ribs, and then along her back. When she winced, he immediately jerked his hand away.

"You have a couple of broken ribs," he said softly, balling his hands into fists to hide the shaking. Anger flowed through his blood and clouded his vision. On her frail back, he had expected to feel bruises or scabbed skin, but instead...

Instead, he had felt dried blood and gashes crisscrossing all over. They were whipping the child, beating and breaking her down for a purpose neither she nor Ichigo could comprehend.

The little blue headed girl hugged her knees to chest, though one hand still grasped Ichigo's finger with precious strength.

Without thinking thoroughly, Ichigo pulled Mila onto his lap and held her gently, like he would his own sisters. She responded by clinging to the folds of his Shihakusho and burying her face in his chest. But she did not cry, which surprised Ichigo. Despite her obvious pain, those teal eyes stayed dry.

 _She's a lot like me,_ Ichigo thought to himself. It did little to abate his concern and hatred. Whatever it took, he would protect this little girl, and then return her safely to wherever her home was.


	6. Meeting

_And in today's chapter, Anime learns she is shit when it comes to personifying Rukia or Renji. I made them, like, different versions of Ichigo or some bullshit like that! Maybe I should just rewatch every single episode with Renji and Rukia in it and then try this again._

 _Aaannnyyywwwaaayyy, this chapter is full of filler shit. I was bored, I ramble, ect. Also, the backspace key is my worst enemy! I hate it more than the blue screen of death! Therefore, enjoy a filler chapter! I wanted to get this out ASAP, so I can move on to more fun stuff. AKA, chapter 6. New chapter, new ideas!_

* * *

After their somewhat heated discussion – Rukia dismissed believing she had argued with her brother –, the rest of the meal passed in a strained silence. Neither Kuchiki glanced at one another, refusing to see what the other was thinking.

The agreement had never been stated forthright, but merely conveyed through the lack of communication: Rukia was going to search for Ichigo, and, despite Byakuya's strong influence over her, nothing he was capable of doing would dissuade her. Still, he would not sit back and leave his little sister on her own. She was to report daily at dinner, and he would do what he could on the sidelines.

Once the meal was drawn to a close, the Captain excused himself wordlessly, and left Rukia to sit before the table by her lonesome. She didn't watch him go, nor did he once glance at her. Each had a lot to think about, in they company of only themselves.

Mute servants entered the dining room and cleared away the tureens and cleaned with such precision and haste that they were gone as quickly as they had come. She paid them little mind, however, too numb to think properly.

Once she was alone once more, Rukia rose to her feet. She didn't want anyone else to see her unsteady movement as she struggled to her room, before lurching within it and securing the door shut. Once more without audience, she sank to her knees with her head on her hands. Exhaustion clung to her bones and heart, but her head was replaying the day, along other memories, and it refused to let her rest.

She sighed and was almost tempted to slip on her bath robe and try to calm the churning sea that was her thoughts in the hot springs, but Rukia didn't have the motivation to leave her room again. Instead, she managed to crawl into her night clothes and lay upon her sleeping mat, staring up at the bamboo tiled ceiling. But she didn't see that, she saw a certain Substitute, a friend. She saw him laughing, crying, fighting, _protecting._

Rukia turned her head away, towards the small window in the corner of her room. The setting sun's last golden rays filtered through, bathing her room in its warmth. She knew she had settled in early, but the Lieutenant felt it would be long past dark before she finally closed her eyes to rest.

* * *

Breakfast found Rukia at a deserted table again: her brother had already awoken and left for the day. She stifled a yawn by taking a bite of her oatmeal. Sleep had been a wistful thought as she had laid in her room, listening to the world around her. After some time, she had managed to cease her despairing thoughts, but she still remained awake.

Every sound was heard by her ears that night, every creak, every blow of the wind, the footsteps of the domestics going to their own quarters. Somewhere in between then and now, Rukia had finally drifted off into a fitful rest, one with a dream she could scantly remember, but left her with the impression of great sorrow.

The Lieutenant downed her cup of undiluted tea, letting the scalding and bitter flavor run directly down her throat. She refilled her demitasse for what could have been the 10th time with the strong drink. So far, it had been the only viable solution for stimulating her dulled senses.

Rukia settled her hand on a small palm, her elbow propped on the mahogany table. Her other hand held her plain cup in an uncaring grip. Weary violet eyes dragged over the room before settling on the beautifully adorned clock fastened to the wall. She still had an hour or so before she had to meet once more with Renji.

Sighing, Rukia pushed herself away from the table and, grabbing her teapot and cup, went outside and settled, cross-legged, on one of the push cushions deliberately placed for viewing purposes: it was adjusted in a way that one could study the beautiful botanical gardens and fish ponds, or spectate a training match. She planned on the former as she took another long drought of her potent concoction of herbs and berries.

A scarce wind blew through the gardens, bringing with it the faint scent of hidden cherry blossoms. It did little to calm her nerves, which were finally heightened by her tea. But her mind felt numb still. Thoughts barely registered other than three names...

...Renji...

...Orihime...

...Yoruichi...

Including her, this would be the small, efficient group that would go look for Ichigo. Rukia knew Orihime would never decline when it came to Ichigo, but it worried her if Yoruichi were to refuse, however unlikely it was. Only the ex-captain was well enough equipped to handle the mission. If, by some sick twist of fate, Yoruichi did reject, then Rukia would be forced to go with a meager group of 3 - including herself - , or choose an inadequate replacement. Neither option appealed too much to Rukia. There were too many things that could go wrong.

* * *

Exactly one hour later found Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki in the Seireitei, staring off into space. She appeared to have an aura of exhaustion as she leaned against the pale sekkiseki wall. Her tea was strong, but the effects were limited. She crossed her arms and leaned her head back, deciding to rest her eyes while she waited.

Not a minute later, she felt a presence appear beside her. She didn't have to look to know it was Renji. Without opening her eyes, she asked "You got any ideas?"

Rukia heard her friend scoff good-naturedly(AN: That's a word, right?). "No," he replied, his deep voice dripping with sarcasm. "I showed up here just to hang out and talk about the weather."

"It's temperate with a warm breeze," Rukia returned, deciding to play along for the moment, if only to prepare herself for the principle discussion they were about to have.

"I noticed there's also a hint of cherry blossoms in the air," she added.

Even though her eyes remained stubbornly closed, Rukia could tell when Renji rolled his eyes and mimicked her position against the wall. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying eachother's company.

Finally, Renji said slowly, "Captain Kuchiki gave me time off."

"You too?" Rukia murmured. Not long after she had emptied her tea pot, she had been summoned by her captain and was informed that she had leave of duty for the time being.

Rukia exhaled loudly, thinking of how much she owed Captain Ukitake and her brother. What would she do without either of them?

Then Renji posed her a question, completely disregarding the previous topic.

"How many?" he asked.

She understood exactly what he meant, despite his lack of elaboration. "Including us, 4."

"Small group," Renji grunted.

"Would you have it any other way?" Rukia countered.

"No," she heard the red-head admit. He paused before asking, "You, me...who else?"

"Orihime and Yoruichi," She paused, waiting for an exclamation of surprise or an arguing statement, but, if there was one spoken, it never reached her ears. Instead, they told her of a sigh, but nothing more.

Rukia opened one eye and looked at her childhood friend. He was gazing intently at the wall directly across from him, as if avoiding her gaze. Again, the pair fell into silence, absorbing their own thoughts and organizing them.

This time, Rukia spoke first. "Who did you have in mind?"

She was answered with a half-audible grunt of "Uryū, Chad, Urahara-"

"Too many," she replied, cutting him off. To her surprise, he didn't oppose her, but merely grunted.

With that, the frail tranquility that Rukia had convinced herself existed shattered. She wheeled towards him, hands balled into fists at her sides. But before she could say a word, Renji interrupted her.

"You seem out of it," he commented dryly.

The lack of response to her actions threw Rukia off balance until she saw he'd closed his eyes in the time they'd been talking.

She recovered quickly and, crossing her arms, propped herself by the shoulder against the wall with a huff. "That's my line," she snapped a reply. "You're more mellow than usual."

"The better man does not lose his temper so easily," her friend replied indignantly.

And then it clicked in Rukia's mind. She groaned and held her head in a hand, feeling a headache forming in her temples: Renji was being competitive again. Normally, it didn't bother her so quickly. But that was when he was pitting himself against Ichigo for superiority. When he was being competitive toward _her_ , it pissed her off a great deal more.

But for some reason, it struck Rukia as funny. She chuckled into a balled fist. This time around, it was Renji who was caught off guard. He raised a tattooed eyebrow at her, his previous facade having dissipated.

His gaze and brow were question enough, so she replied softly, still laughing "We never really do change, do we? Not matter what situation, we still act the same in the end."

"You could put it that way," she heard the red-head reply. "If we're not the same people in different situations, then who are we really?" He hesitated before adding gently "And I'm sure it's the same thing with that sorry excuse of a Substitute. He's still that stubborn jerk that doesn't understand the word defeat. So wherever he is, I feel bad for the person who decided it'd be a good idea to actually _choose_ to be around him. I'm sure he's giving him no end of hell."


	7. Pain & Panic

_**!RANT OF EXCUSES!**_

 _I have something very important that I will tell you now (before you kill me.) My document fucking crashed in a way I've never experienced before. You know how you'll get that_ "[Word,Open Office, ect] has stopped working. How would you like to proceed?" _bullshit. But after that,it's a simple matter of closing the program, reopening it,and then you'll get your lord and savior_ Recover Documents. _Not what happened in my case. Open Office (what I use) decided that it wouldn't let me do a damn thing. I couldn't click the program_ open, _I couldn't close it, nothing._

 _Not to mention the bastard teased me. I could see, SEE!, the documents. I could hover my curser over the program and those beautiful 'mini view' things would appear, giving me a glance of my beauties. But I couldn't do anything about it. I was forced to sit there and agonize over what I couldn't have. Imagine sitting in a chair and looking at what you love the most. Anything. But as you try to reach for it, you find you can't. Your body refuses to move. Then you begin to panic, wondering if something might take your love while you're forced to watch. It felt a lot like that._

 _I then thought to myself,_ "Hey Anime, you dummy. You have Word as well. Just open it there."

 _What a great idea, me!_

 _If you weren't so fucking wrong._

 _I was getting giddy, thinking I'd cracked the code and I could continue working. But nope! I get the notification_ "This document is unavailable for editing at the moment. Would you like to view for now and notify the user to request editing permission?" o _r something along those lines, rather._

 _I thought_ "Why not?" _and clicked yes. "_ If I get desperate enough, at least I can rewrite the document, using Word's copy as a skeleton."

 _And this is when the wise words of Rubeus Hagrid come to me._ "Shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that."

 _Word opens this fucking page filled to the brim with hieroglyphics and shit. Here I am, a somewhat-innocent author, just trying to finish my work! But instead, I get kicked around like a soccer ball._

"Close some tabs or some shit."

 _Thanks again, me. It might help._

 _It didn't._

 _Me, you're a bastard._

 _Eventually, I give up and go cry for a while. This goes on for a few weeks. Then I decided to just damn it all and restart my computer. The work was already lost to me, so there was no point in drawing it out. I would go from my previous checkpoint and start again._

 _So I hit those three keys you need for the menu, and click the horrendous restart button. Of course, I get the notification "_ There are still windows open. These must be closed before you continue." _The list began to shrink, as they were forced closed. What could be saved already was. I watched as it slowly got closer to my work._

 _Then I realized, I couldn't do it. I needed to see it one more time before I restarted. Pansy, I know._

 _I exited restart and hovered over Open Office, clicking even though I know it will be in vain._

 _I get another notification._

"Open Office stopped working. How would you like to proceed?"

 _I prayed against prayer, hoped against hope, and clicked_ "force close." _Click it again._

"The following documents have been recovered."

 _Hallelujah! The writing gods haven't abandoned me!_

 _And here we are._

 _ **!RANT OF EXCUSES CONCLUDED!**_

 _(This is what was here before the document broke.)_

 _I realized a little while ago that these guys were nearing their senior summer (as they so plainly stated, especially with Ichigo's insane boss and all) when Ichigo's powers were restored. Therefore, I declare they all went to the same university together...With their high-school classmates...in a place that looks exactly like their high-school...Hush! I am the writer and I can do what I want._

 _Also, damn if Uryū isn't a bitch to characterized._

 _Oh yeah. Before I forget, Ichigo and Orihime are together. It was bound to happen sometime, so why not in university?_

 _!I will use university and college, along with Chad and Sado!_

* * *

She sat in her desk near the back corner in the room, gazing out the window as rain fell gently to the earth. Orange hair, held back by turquoise pins, cascaded down her back in gentle waves, along with two curling strands falling to rest upon her bosoms. A normally free-floating mind and soul was most commonly found reflected on her face and art work, but now her once amiable persona was replaced with sad brown eyes and a worried frown.

A vacant desk sat before her own. There was nothing particularly intriguing about the desk's appearance: it looked just as hers did. The fact that it was empty was also of no consequence. Many students were out of their seats and bantering with friends at eachother's desks or in clusters dotted about the halls. It was the knowledge that this certain desk had been uninhabited once more this day that stole the shimmering cheer from her eyes. The evening before last, the person who sat in it had vanished without a trace. He left neither note nor clue of his whereabouts, and no amount of searching had brought the young woman any closer to discovering his location. When one came to the idea of tracing by use of spiritual pressure, there was none to be found, therefore the prospect was rendered useless.

Orihime drew her eyes away from the water-strained glass and stared longingly at Ichigo's desk, resting her framed face on her own with crossed arms to support her chin. The last time he had gone like this, it was to train with the Visored to defeat Aizen. But they were at peace now. There was no battle to be fought, no war to be won. And still he was gone.

When the event had occurred, everyone had noticed such a large pressure seemingly wink out of existence. Sensing the gravity of the situation, Kon had managed to somehow insert his soul into Ichigo's body and take it to Urahara before the empty vessel had been discovered by his sisters. Upon learning of Ichigo's fate, Orihime had been searching relentlessly for the man she loved, but to no avail. Even though the second evening since his sudden departure was still a few hours away, she knew something was wrong. Orihime was unsure what exactly, but she knew he was not safe and needed help.

 _Rukia might know,_ whispered a gentle voice in her mind, still eyeing the vacant desk. The Soul Reaper was similar to a glorified babysitter for Ichigo, but the thought bore no humor nor did a faint smile grace her rosy lips as they might once have. If Ichigo had been summoned by the Soul Society, wouldn't he have told her? Even if he hadn't, wouldn't she have felt a spiritual pressure appear and _then_ both would vanish? It didn't make any sense. Orihime sighed dejectedly and closed her eyes. _He'll be alright_ , she lied to herself. _This is normal. He's not in danger. He'll be alright. This is..._

Nearby stood Sado Yasutora, nicknamed Chad, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. His chocolate bangs covered almond eyes that reflected his own concern. He had known Ichigo since 8th grade and was woefully aware that the disappearance was out of the norm. But, seeing as he could do little, Sado stood watch over the town to await a swift return.

Or rather, he merely awaited a return, unsure how long Ichigo was to be gone. The thought that Orihime would request his assistance in finding Ichigo was one Sado could not dismiss, lest he planned to be caught off guard. Once she did, he knew he would not have the heart to refuse. Therefore, he stood at the ready, a lieutenant preparing a rescue mission for his captain.

Thus far, it seemed Uryū Ishida was the only who appeared, though dull the feeling was conveyed, satisfied with Ichigo's departure. Whenever reminded, the young man would launch into joyous exclamations of a day free of pestering orange-haired bastards trying to strike up conversation with him. However, when the sun rose on the second day, he spoke less enthusiastically, or just ignored the comments altogether.

Currently, the Quincy sat at his desk, immersed in his work. Class had yet to start for a while, and he could find no better alternative than to use his lunch break to study. He found it quit easier to focus without Ichigo asking for his opinion on this or to join him and the others there. However, he was still at the same pace, mainly due to distracted thoughts. Uryū had made sure to keep a keen watch on the spiritual pressures fluctuating around Karakura Town, but so far, ones similar to Ichigo's had yet to appear.

The Soul Society had yet to attempt contact the companions, so they held to the weak hope he was somewhere with them. Ever since the incident with the first Substitute, the Soul Reapers, namely Jūshirō Ukitake, had kept a respectable distance. However, they did invite him for meetings often, almost as an unofficial captain. **(AN: Because I can.)** As these meetings could be thrust upon him at times – and he never refused – , along with the fact that he would have to be there within a moment's notice, he could not have had time to alert the others before leaving. Uryū had even reasoned that they are capable of contacting him via Combat Pass, therefore allowing there to be no other spiritual pressures around when he left, countering Orihime's claim. (Kon could not vouch for any events due to the fact that he had been asleep once more at the time.)

But these speculations were weak, and a mere word from the Soul Society would turn them to dust. Thus, tension hung in the air, a mix between wanting to know and a fear of the truth.

If anyone asked the Kurosaki family, Isshin would declare his son was on another mission of "becoming a man." But to Orihime and the others, he was just as grave as them, knowing Ichigo had faced dangers that nearly killed him. It was a father's right to worry more than others. It was especially difficult for him to lie to his daughters again, mostly after seeing them not leave his side when he came home covered in injuries numerous times before.

Time passed, and students began to unwillingly slink to their seats, still chatting and joking with one another. Tatsuke had been at home with a fever for the past few days, but Orihime wasn't complaining about the time spent in her own company: she was too sidetracked for conversation. Worry gnawed at her like a starved animal, and sometimes it spiked for hours at a time. She could only describe the sensation as whips of fire ravaging her heart. At times, it was difficult to hide the physical pain she felt, if the sudden paleness and faraway look wasn't an indicator already.

The pain seemed to appear randomly, actually having caught her off guard when she was asleep the previous night. Orihime hated worrying Chad of Uryū, but she didn't have the heart to lie and say the pain had lessened or ceased, nor would they have been convinced.

Despite it only being day two, the young woman had already learned to notice the signs before the pain assailed her heart. It began with her lungs restricting, followed by a quickened heartbeat. Afterwards, she would become lightheaded. Not a moment later the pain would begin, ravaging hr insides like liquid fire, boiling her veins and wreaking havoc upon her heart.

Not only was the pain physical, but mental as well: she knew that, when she hurt like this, so was Ichigo hurting, most likely worse than her. When she'd had what she called one of her "attacks" at her apartment, Orihime had curled into a fetal position and wept for the man she loved, scared and pained.

But despite knowing the torment Ichigo faced, Orihime prayed the attacks never left her for long until he was safe once again in her arms. If the alternative were to happen, and the agony were to cease, the orange-haired young woman knew that her overactive imagination would overrule her optimism and force her to consider the fact that Ichigo was dead. The idea frightened her, so she clung to those attacks like lifelines, ironically.

She was just about to stare out the windows again when it crashed into her like a hurricane, forcing the breath out of her. Orihime stood up so suddenly that she pushed her desk a good foot. She supported herself on the wooden chair for a moment, turning a deathly shade of pale. The pain tore through her body and soul, making it difficult to keep tears back. The young woman shot glances to Uryū and Chad, who were watching her intently, before sprinting out the door and through the halls, ignoring the stares she was receiving. The two young men weren't far behind, Uryū having to resist the urge to use his Quincy powers to pursue her.

They finally caught up to her in the courtyard, leaning on the brick wall for support as she caught her breath. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, and then ceased altogether, leaving the students slightly damp but otherwise unaffected.

"What happened?" Uryū demanded. "You usually don't take off like that."

"I have to agree," Sado said in his blank tone. "You're more pale than usual."

After a moment of gulping air down her lungs, Orihime turned to them, chest heaving. "It's worse," she replied, clasping a hand over her heart. "He's..." She trailed off, the color that had managed to flush her cheeks fleeing once again. "They're hurting him." Orihime seized her temples with her palms, eyes shut tightly. "Stop," she whispered, a single tear freeing itself from its lidded prison to streak down her face and stain her pale complexion. "Stop, stop. Please, stop."

Uryū glanced at Sado, who was seemingly staring off into space for all the Quincy could interpret. It was rare that they were forced into situations such as this. It was worse than a fight, which one could train for. Handling the whims and emotions of a woman, especially those of Orihime's , was a task only a few select people were capable of. This small circle did not include either of them. But they were sure not even those people could control the situation in which the two university students found themselves ensnared.

At length, Orihime stopped, her cheeks flushed once more and tear-stained. "They'll kill him at this rate," she whispered, hugging herself tightly. She raised her head to meet their bewildered gazes. "They want...information..." She took a shuddering breath. "...about the Soul Society." She was met with narrowed eyes from behind spectacles from one and unconveyed concern from the other. "Torture," she finished weakly.

"How can you tell," Uryū demanded, his ocean blue eyes widening slightly. "I thought you just felt his pain!"

Orihime tightened her grip on her arms, staring forcefully at the concrete beneath them. "I...I don't know," she admitted weakly. "I just know I heard a voice. Someone asking about the Soul Society and how someone might be able to break in. And then Ichigo's voice...so weak...telling him to...to go to hell...and then...he screa-" She broke off, sobbing, one balled fist firmly planted over the location of her heart.

Normally Uryū would have found it amusing that the Substitute was staying true to his stubborn nature, but the situation wasn't a laughing matter. Not anymore. All thoughts of Ichigo residing in the Soul Society for the time being were dashed away like cobwebs in a gale.

"How long can he survive?" he struggled to ask calmly, already trying to calculate her response from the limited information he received from intuition alone.

Orihime shook her head. "I don't know. But if-" He breath hitched but she availed to complete her sentence, no matter how much the words stung her throat. "If they continue as they have, he'll die quickly."

Uryū readjusted his glasses and held his chin in his palm. "But why Ichigo of all people? Sure, he is associated with the Soul Society, but he isn't a pure Soul Reaper, just a substitute."

"Maybe because we've broken in before ourselves," Sado offered, his voice as stable as always. "He's the closest to a Soul Reaper out of the rest of us."

"True," Ishida admitted. "But why not go after the actual Soul Reapers here? Yoruichi and Urahara have both broken in before. And out."

Orihime spoke up, her voice barely audible. "Detection. If Ichigo was going after a hollow, then he would've been too preoccupied fighting it."

"There were no hollows in the area. We couldn't find any, remember," Sado countered, seemingly not choosing a side in the matter. The other students were surprised he'd even talked as much as he already had.

"Yes, but even more so," Orihime drew her gaze up to Chad's chocolate bangs. "If I know Ichigo, and he was looking for a hollow he couldn't find, wouldn't he be pretty upset? Groaning or ranting, perhaps-"

"What's your point, Orihime?" Uryū prodded gently.

She nodded in understatement and quickly concluded her theory. "Anyway, if he was distracted, he wouldn't really be paying attention to his surroundings, would he?" Ishida nodded thoughtfully while Yasutora watched blankly. "And if that were the case, he would be the easiest target, despite his strength. Tell me once when you can remember Miss Yoruichi or Mr. Urahara being snuck up on so easily."

Neither male replied, Uryū failing to see a flaw in her logic while Chad was just being Chad.

Orihime clasped a hand over her forehead then, struggling to remain upright."Just tired," she mumbled weakly to Uryū's raised eyebrow. He grunted, relaxing slightly. Each attack had always drained Orihime of her strength and she often needed to rest afterwards.

"Go to the nurse for nausea," Uryū suggested. "That way you can recover without trying to come up with an excuse for missing class." He checked his watch and tsked in annoyance. "But I'd hurry: the bell rings soon." He glanced at Sado, who returned a side-glance. "Chad, can you escort her there?"

"I guess so," was the simple reply.

Uryū didn't expect more and turned away, throwing one last worried glance behind his shoulder. "I'll tell the teacher about it, then," he said before walking away, the raven hair that framed his face jerking with the force he pulled his head away from his companions.

* * *

Th rest of the day passed in tense silence, with Orihime missing homeroom to rest in the nurse's office. Half an hour after the final bell found her at a predetermined corner by Urahara Shop with Chad and Uryū, faces locked with grim expressions. They were running out of time, and fast.

Orihime struggled to keep her composure as she voiced a thought that tore at her heart. "Is he going to die?"

Uryū immediately bristled, tsking in annoyance as if she'd asked a childish question. "That moron's too dense to die," he replied sharply. "As if he'd let that happen."

"But," she faltered, eyes welling with tears. "he can't last much longer. He's been put through so much already."

"It is very unlikely Ichigo is going to die," Sado deadpanned. "His will to live and protect others is too great."

"That's what I just said," Uryū exclaimed, rounding on the giant with vexation.

"Oh,"

It took all of the Quincy's willpower to refrain from either face-palming or tackling Sado. Instead, he repositioned his glasses on the bridge of his nose, scowling fiercely. Uryū cleared his throat to emphasize his displeasure, but managed to shrug it off afterwards. At least Chad wasn't as annoying as Ichigo, he realized with an internal wince. It frustrated him, how much he cared for that orange-haired bastard.

"Anyway," he continued. "While it is unlikely that he'll die, we can't discard the fact that he's in a dangerous position. Not to mention questionable. I know we talked about the 'why' earlier, but it still makes little sense to me.

"If I were to put myself in our unknown enemy's shoes, I would prefer to take my chances against an opponent I should be wary of that knows the answers I seek rather than a target that _might_ have the answers."

"I don't like it either," Orihime whispered. "Should we ask Mr. Urahara or Miss Yoruichi?"

"We should have asked them sooner," Ishida said grimly, gripping his chin in concentration. "They might have an idea as to what we're dealing with here."

"And why."

Chad remained silent.

"I wish it was that simple," a familiar voice said.

"Mr. Urahara!" Orihime exclaimed in surprise and relief. Kisuke tipped his hat in respect, using the hand that held his paper fan. Tucked under one arm was his signature cane, which was in truth his Zanpakutō.

"It's been a while, Miss Inoue," he replied. For indeed it had; contact between master and former pupils had nearly ceased since Ichigo's restoration*, limited to the occasional ask for advice or the rare circumstance when Orihime decided to stop at Urahara Shop on her way somewhere nearby. But that had last happened months ago, when she had given those who lived in the shop Christmas gifts. (It's June now, about a month after the new school year [semester?] began.)**

Any other time, the wily ex-captain's presence would comfort the university students. But now, it only brought a dagger of fear and despair.

"Nothing about this is simple," Uryū scoffed, his brain having registered Kisuke's words of greeting. "We're talking about Ichigo here."

Urahara smiled grimly. "That is true," he admitted. "He always manages to get himself in some sort of trouble, doesn't he?" He paused, a shadow falling over his eyes. "But this definitely takes the cake. This time he's caught up in something I never expected that boy to even learn about."

Orihime audibly gulped, both hands clasped firmly to her chest. She was trembling with fear, still feeling a ghost of Ichigo's pain.

"What kind of trouble," she asked, her voice a hushed whisper.

The ex-captain sighed gently, his eyes downcast. "I'm afraid I can't say right now. But," he turned around sharply and motioned for the three to follow. "all of us need to head on over to the Soul Society and have a chat with the ole head captain."

"Is that such a good idea," Uryū demanded. "Haven't you been exiled?"

Kisuke went from a look of confusion to one of small sadness. "Yes, but I'm sure they won't mind. Ichigo is my pupil after all, and besides, I know better than anybody what's going on."

* * *

The walk to Urahara Shop passed in tensed silence, though the owner had been whistling a merry tune and twirling his cane for the entirety of it.

Once inside, he gathered the other members of the odd household and ushered them into their tea room (the one in which the tunnel to the training ground is.)

Not bothering with formalities, Urahara set out his plan.

"It's quite simple. I will use my modified Senkaimon and transport you three to the Soul Society, along with Yoruichi and myself. Afterwards, we will try and gather the 13 Court Guard Squads and come to an agreement on what to do."

"And if they refuse to help," Yoruichi added, a small smile on her ebony face. "We'll just get him ourselves."

* * *

An hour later found the companions in the underground training field, facing Kisuke's specialized Senkaimon. There was nothing they needed to take, so there was no point in delaying. Orihime had stopped talking, however, her face ashen pale. Her lower lip was raw from her constant gnawing on it.

Under normal circumstances, one would never find a Quincy enter the central base of Soul Reapers as willingly as Uryū Ishida, but nothing about the mission was normal. He stood firm, despite regretting his decision already. Entering the Soul Society meant having to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi again, something he dreaded to do. Every time he had come across the captain, nothing good had come of it. Ever.

Chad's once visible eye was gentle as always, but his worry shone brightly, a discrepancy in his otherwise relaxed demeanor.

"Are we ready?" Urahara called.

"We are," Tessai replied in his deep voice. Beside him Ururu remained silent while Jinta bounced around excitedly, constantly clapping his baseball into the worn mitt.

"Be careful, all of you."

And he pressed the button.

* * *

*Do I really need to explain this? No, I mean it. If it makes no sense, tell me. I honestly can't tell. If not, then that's just what I'll continue to call it.

**The Japanese school system is odd. This'll explain it better than I ever will.


	8. Sorry Guys

Hey, it's me. Been a while, huh? Since... _May_? Maybe early June? So...Good news and bad news.

Good: I'm back. Bad: Tasukete is not. I started this fanfiction on a whim. That whim expanded to words. Those words, sentences. Sentences, paragraphs. Paragraphs, chapters. And this is the way it went for a while. I'd write something, try to reach my deadline, and you guys would read it. But now... I've lost that whim, sadly. And the entire story collapsed. It didn't make sense, the characters were thrown out of balance, and where was the plot line?! I was jumping all over the place, I was writing before I'd gotten anywhere near that part, I was... I was a mess. And now, I've come back to that mess, and seen what utter nonsense it was. I wasn't making a masterpiece worthy of attention. I was making a horrendous thing that could be vaguely described as a manuscript. I want to apologize for that, my readers.

But wait! There's more good news. Despite the failure of Tasukete, I'll be making Tasukete Futatabi, which hopefully means ( _help/save/rescue) Again._ Hopefully. You know how Google Translate is.

I've no idea when that'll happen, but I can tell you this much: my writing style will probably be better, it will continue until the end, and I shall create a new schedule for the releases. Hopefully, we'll be done by the end of next year.

Thank you so much for following this, and I'm sure a few of you are probably very disappointed in me. Also, don't worry about checking back to see if I've posted it. I shall make one last update on here and let those who still follow this know.

Ja mata ne!


End file.
